


Trouble is a Friend

by PizzaHorse



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cassunzel Demon!AU, Demon Summoning, Demons, F/F, Halloween
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PizzaHorse/pseuds/PizzaHorse
Summary: When Cassandra helps a young woman home from a party, she has no idea that she’s about to gain a peppy new roommate. Sometimes, that’s what happens when you accidentally summon a demon.
Relationships: Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 87





	Trouble is a Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Cassunzel Server](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Cassunzel+Server).



The gig had been typical. Playing a show in an empty warehouse for a couple hours in exchange for $100 and an open bar for herself and the band. It wasn't as if any of them had someplace else to be on Halloween, so they took the job. It had been a modest crowd, somewhere around 100 people all in total filtering in and out throughout the evening, coming from or heading to another get-together.

Cassandra was nursing a rum and coke, currently resting on one of the speakers, as she wrapped up a cable. Eugene and Lance should be helping with this, but they were too busy abusing the open bar privilege and flirting with literally everyone. She rolled her eyes. Anyway, those two were prone to throwing everything together in one jumbled heap, which would mean the next time they played Cassandra would be faced with a tangled mass of cords and equipment. This way, everything was rolled up and organized properly. If she could have been a one woman band, she would.

"I liked your music."

The musician turned, laying her eyes upon a dainty blond.

"Oh yeah? Thanks!" she glanced towards the crowd that had gathered around the boys from the band, wondering why this particular girl had chosen to approach her instead of joining the throng of other adoring fans. When she didn't leave nor offer any insight, Cassandra asked, "Did you… want an autograph?"

"No. I just want to help you."

Cassandra looked at her skeptically. Offering to help for free? What did she really want? Although this would go faster with two people, especially someone who looked like they could follow simple directions. "Sure. But just so you know, this is a one time deal. We're not in need of any roadies."

"Of course it's a one time thing," she grinned like she was in on some secret Cassandra wasn't aware of. It made her uneasy, how friendly and smiley she was being, but she'd already agreed to let her help.

The clean up went relatively smoothly and silently, aside from Cassandra's requests to "pack that away" or "move that over there" or "bring that to me".

When they were finished, Cassandra picked up her drink. The woman stood, expectantly staring at her, despite their task being finished. She took a sip, awkwardly looking away, hoping this girl would take a hint and buzz off. When it was obvious she wasn't planning to, Cassandra sighed. Obviously, she wanted something in return for her assistance, even though Cassandra had never asked for it.

"Do you want a drink from the bar? I can get you whatever you want. I'm not supposed to but, I've only had a couple and you helped clean so I can probably get away with it."

"I'm just wondering why I'm still here."

"Well, because you haven't picked up your feet and gone someplace else."

"It's not that simple."

"What isn't?"

"I can't leave until I complete the job you summoned me for."

"Summoned you? I didn't summon you!"

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't. _You_ walked up to _me_."

"Right. Because you summoned me."

"Well, now I un-summon you, or whatever," she finished off her drink, setting the glass down on the stage and picking up a guitar case to take to their van.

"That's not really how it works. I have to help you with your problem."

"The only problem I have is you following me."

She stopped in her tracks for a moment, waiting as Cassandra disappeared out a back door and then returned. "No, that's not it either."

Cassandra ignored her, wordlessly loading up the vehicle. Once finished, she returned to stand irritably in front of the other woman. "Alright. If I 'summoned' you," she performed air quotes, "how did I do it?"

"Your hand," she took her left hand, turning the palm upward to reveal a bandage wrapped around it. "You used your blood to bring me here to you."

"What are you talking about?" She remembered cutting herself while setting up. A piece of metal was sticking out from the roughly constructed stage (the responsibility of whoever had booked them), and she'd accidentally reached for it while trying to pull herself up from the ground. The wound still stung, especially aggravated by her need to actually play an instrument that evening.

The other person pulled her along, near a corner of the stage where there was a symbol that had been spray painted on the ground.

"That one. That's the summoning circle you used."

"Wait wait wait wait wait," Cassandra pulled her hand back. "So I cut my hand, by accident, and some of the blood got on this very _fake_ pentagram decoration and summoned you?"

"You got it!"

"What, exactly, did I summon?"

"My name's Rapunzel and I am a demon."

"Har har, nice Halloween prank, but you're not even in costume."

"It's true."

"You _really_ think you're a demon?"

"Yes I am!"

"Aren't you… kind of pretty and peppy to be from the underworld?"

"That's what Lucifer is always saying! I don't get sent to Earth a lot but, you know, tonight's kind of busy for all of the scarier spirits."

"So did you come here alone?"

"Well, I'm with you, aren't I?"

"Did you have anything to drink tonight?"

"Nope."

"How high are you?"

"About 5 foot."

Cassandra ran a hand down her face. "God, why me?"

"For the record, he's probably not the person to talk to if you have a complaint about my performance."

"Sure, whatever you say," she sighed. "Can you just sit here for a minute while I go talk to my friends? _Do not_ go anywhere with anyone else. Okay? We clear?"

"I could just come with you."

"I don't think that's a good idea. Just sit. Please."

Rapunzel did as she was told, taking a seat on the edge of the stage. Cassandra, meanwhile, pulled Lance aside for a brief moment.

"Lance, I gotta take this girl home. I think someone spiked her drink or gave her some bad weed. You guys good?"

"Cassandra, you don't have to make up an elaborate excuse for going home with someone," Lance winked.

"Lance, this is serious!"

"Oh!" He glanced in the direction of the stage, noticing the woman looked fairly happy and normal. But looks could be deceiving in these situations. "Yeah, I think we're good. But call if you need anything."

"Sure you won't be too busy to pick up?" Cassandra glanced at the man who had wandered over and was hanging off of Lance's arm.

He feigned mock offense. "You know I would always do my best to help a friend in need!"

"Whatever. I'm taking the van so you're on your on for finding your way home," she pulled the keys from her pocket, jingling them as she walked away.

It didn't take much to get the strange girl to agree to come with her. Good thing she'd decided to approach Cassandra instead of one of the less savory patrons that night. At least she could take comfort in that.

She sighed, drumming her fingertips on the wheel as she tried to decide what to do with the person currently sitting in the passenger seat next to her. She seemed okay, alert, but confused. That was a good sign. Maybe she was coming down off of whatever some bozo had tried to slip her. Sleep would do them both good, and then Cassandra could try talking to her again in the morning. Hopefully the crazy talk would wear off by then.


End file.
